Nidorino
Nidorino (Japanese: ニドリーノ Nidoriino) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. He is the male counterpart of Nidorina. Biology Physiology Nidorino is a rabbit-like Pokémon, just like his previous evolution, though he acquires a more rugged look. Sharp teeth protrude from his upper jaw and his spikes have grown larger. He is a red-purple color with slightly darker spots. He has very large ears. Natural abilities The entire Nido family are known for their venomous spines. Nidorino's are no exception. They are more potent than his previous evolution. Evolution Nidorino evolves into Nidoking, by use of a Moon Stone. Nidorino is the evolved form of Nidoran♂ as of level 16. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I (Y)= |-| Gen I (RB)= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 033 front.png |yspr = Y 033 front.png |grnspr = GR 033 front.png |gldspr = G 033 front.png |gldsprs = G 033 front S.png |slvspr = S 033 front.png |slvsprs = S 033 front S.png |cryspr = C 033 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 033 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 033 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 033 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 033 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 033 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 033 front S.png |dpspr = DP 033 front.png |dpsprs = DP 033 front S.png |ptspr = DP 033 front.png |ptsprs = DP 033 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 033 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 033 front S.png |bwspr = Nidorino BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Nidorino BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |xyspr = Nidorino XY.gif |xysprs =ShinyNidorinoXY.gif |orasspr = Nidorino XY.gif |orassprs =ShinyNidorinoXY.gif |Iback = NidorinoGenI_Back.png |IIback = II 033 back.png |IIbacks = II 033 back S.png |IIIback = III 033 back.png |IIIbacks = III 033 back S.png |IVback = IV 033 back.png |IVbacks = IV 033 back S.png |Vback = |Vbacks = |VIback = |VIbacks = |}} Appearances Anime * Nidorino first appeared in ''Pokémon - I Choose You!, he appeared on Ash's TV battling against another trainer's Gengar. This battle mirrored the opening sequence for Red and Blue. * In the episode Where Art Through, Little Pokémon?, a young boy named Ralph had a Nidoran♂ that evolved into a Nidorino after kissing a Nidoran♀. * Tony (Pokémon) * Temacu's Nidorino Trivia * Nidorino's shiny color is the same color as Nidorina's. * Nidorino, along with Gengar and Jigglypuff, are the first Pokémon to appear in the games and anime. Origins Nidorino appears to be based on many types of rodents. Nidorino's name is named after a small town in Northeastern Italy. Its name means "strong-willed" in Italian. Note Nidorino is using Nidoking's cry in his Pokébox. Gallery 033Nidorino_OS_anime.png 033Nidorino_OS_anime_2.png 033Nidorino_OS_anime_3.png 033Nidorino_AG_anime.png 033Nidorino_Dream.png 033Nidorino_Pokemon_Stadium.png 033Nidorino Pokémon HOME.png Nidorino-GO.png Nidorino GO Shiny.png uk:Нідоріно Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon